


Who ate my chocolate ice cream!?

by Hannahslovelife



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angry Reader, F/M, Ice Cream, period cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahslovelife/pseuds/Hannahslovelife
Summary: Someone ate the readers ice cream and she is cramping and angry and intends to find out who did it.





	Who ate my chocolate ice cream!?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was a really short fanfic I wrote back in like 2014 that I posted on deviant-art and I just laughed really hard because its kinda dumb but funny at the same time, anyways this was the first TF2 fanfic I ever wrote so I thought I would re-upload it here for shits and giggles.

You stomp into the living quarters of RED and all 9 men are in here.

They don't notice you walk in, so you throw the empty tub of ice cream down on the ground and men look up from there card game or what ever they where doing.

"WHO DID THIS!?" You scream. You where furious you kept a mini freezer and fridge in your room for a reason.

They all look at you surprised, you where kind of a quiet one but its 'that time of the month again' and you had no more freaking ice cream because of one of these IMBECILES!

"WHO ATE. THE. ONLY. ICE. CREAM. I. HAD. LEFT!? IT'S IN MY ROOM FOR A REASON. IT MEANS NO TOUCHY TOUCHY!"

A few men like Pyro, Heavy, Medic, Solider leave the room. "Oh no,I am not getting into this mess you finish this" and then Spy leaves also.

"So. Who is it? Hmmm..Was it you scouttt?" you say walking to him. He quickly shakes his head and says "I don't even like chocolate ice cream! I'm out!" He quickly gets up and runs out. 

Hmm just Sniper, Engie, Demo (he was passed out in a chair so I guess not him),

"Hmm Engie? wasss it youuuu?" you purr as you walk over to him, but as you walk by you notice a bead of sweat roll down the side of snipers face and you smirk. you quickly turn around and behind me you see Engie run out of the room.

"Soo Sniper looks like its just you and me. and my empty ice cream tub."

He says nothing in response but he gulps. You sit on his lap and put your arm around his neck "So. Not gonna say anything huh? Looks like I will just have to get it out of you."

You quickly kiss him and hes surprised first but he melts into the kiss and you bite his lower lip, he opens his mouth to let you explore and you do, and you also taste. Chocolate. You stop kissing his and get up saying "thats all I needed to know."

You walk over to the door and open it, 7 men (Demo's still passed out in a chair) fall out from behind the door and you step over them waking out calling back to a still dazed Sniper "You owe me a tub of ice cream!"

Extended ending.

"Sniper, why didn't you tell (Y/N) you didn't eat her ice cream?" Spy asks Sniper

"Well, lets just say I owed Demo and now I re-payed my dept. and hey I got a good kiss from (Y/N) So I think i'm okay with it." He says smirking.


End file.
